Nala (Shrek) part 21 - That's What Friends Are For
(Nala goes outside and is surprised to see Pinkie gathering rocks and sticks to make what appears to be a wall.) *Nala: Pinkie? What are you doing? *Pinkie: I think you of all people would recognize a wall when you see one. *Nala: Well, yeah. But the wall is supposed to go around my pridelands, not through it. *Pinkie: It is. See? There's your half and this is my half. *Nala: (saracstically) Oh, your half? *Pinkie: Yes, my half. I helped rescue the prince. I did half the work. I get half the booty. Now give me that big old rock, the one that looks like your head. (After hearing this, Nala angrily walks up to Pinkie Pie and tries to push her away with a stick.) *Nala: Back off! *Pinkie Pie: No, you back off! *Nala: This is my Pridelands! *Pinkie Pie: Our Pridelands! *Nala: Let go, Pinkie! *Pinkie Pie: You let go! *Nala: Stubborn pony! *Pinkie Pie: Smelly lioness! *Nala: FINE! (Nala angrily walks away and drops the stick causing Pinkie to fall to the ground. But Pinkie doesn't give up so easily and starts following her.) *Pinkie: Hey! Hey! Come back here! I'm not through with you yet! *Nala: Well, I'm through with you! *Pinkie: Uh-uh! You know, with you it's always, "Me, me, me!" Well, guess what? Now it's my turn! So you just shut up and pay attention! You are mean to me! You insult me and you don't appreciate anything I do! You're always pushing me around or pushing me away! *Nala: Oh, yeah? If I treated you so bad, how come you came back? *Pinkie: Because that's what friends do. They forgive each other! *Nala: Oh, yeah. Yeah. You're right, Pinkie. I forgive you... FOR STABBING ME IN THE BACK! (Nala angrily enters the outhouse and slams the door behind her.) *Pinkie: (groans) You're so wrapped up in layers, onion girl, you're afraid of your own feelings! *Nala: (from inside the outhouse) Go away! *Pinkie: See? There you are doing it again, just like you did to Eric, and all he ever did was like you, maybe even love you. *Nala: Love me?! He said I was ugly! A hideous creature! I heard the two of you talking! *Pinkie: He wasn't talking about you, he was talking about-- (she remembers her promise to Eric) --uh, somebody else. (Nala suddenly comes out of the outhouse, slowly and calmly.) *Nala: He... wasn't talking about me? Well, then who was he talking about? *Pinkie: Uh-uh! No way! I ain't saying anything! You don't wanna listen to me, right? Right? *Nala: Pinkie... *Pinkie: No. (She turns away from her.) *Nala: (sarcastically) Okay. Look, I'm sorry, alright? (Pinkie just gives her a stern look. Nala takes a deep breath and sighs.) *Nala: I'm sorry. I guess I am just a big, stupid, ugly lioness. Can you ever forgive me? (Pinkie thinks for a minute and becomes happy again.) *Pinkie: Hey, that's what friends are for right? *Nala: Right. Friends? *Pinkie: Friends. (Nala shakes Pinkie by the hoof in agreement.) *Nala: So, uh, what did Eric say about me? *Pinkie: What are you asking me for? Why don't you just go ask him? (Nala suddenly remembers something.) *Nala: The wedding! We'll never make it in time! *Pinkie: (laughs) Never fear! For if there's a will, there's a way, and I have a way! (Pinkie lets out a loud whistle and a huge roar fills the Pridelands. Suddenly, Toothless appears from out of the forest. Nala is shocked with amazement.) *Nala: Pinkie?! *Pinkie: (laughs) I guess it's just my animal magnetism! *Nala: (laughs) Oh, come here you! *Pinkie: Alright! Alright! Don't get all slobbery! No one likes a kiss-up! Alright, hop on and hold on tight! I haven’t had a chance to install the seatbelts yet. (Nala and Pinkie get on Toothless's back and he starts off towards Duloc. Nala and Pinkie Pie are enjoying the ride all the way.) Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Scenes Category:Shrek Parts